The present invention relates to bipolar transistor fabrication, and more specifically, to integration of a bipolar transistor into the complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process.
A system-on-a-chip (SoC) is an integrated circuit that includes all the components needed for a system (e.g., computer). The SoC can include one or more central processors and co-processors, graphics drivers, memory, power management circuits, wireless communication interfaces, and other parts of a fully functional system. Building the various components on the same wafer can reduce packaging and system costs. Further, because the signals among the various components are kept on-die, power requirements of the system can be reduced.